RWBY: A new Adventure
by HachiAster
Summary: 9 years have passed since RWBY's initial formation in Beacon. The gang is split up and off doing their own thing now. Each following their own goals and dreams. But when an old enemy stirs from its ash's and threatens to burn Remnant to dust yet again the team and many familiar faces will band together to defeat there hated foes but can they truly win this fight? well?
1. Ch:1 Family Visits

Hey guys. Aster here.. well kind of.. anyways so recently I have had a new FF idea and this one actually has a formulated plot and multiple chapters written out that just have to go through a few checks before i post them. feedback is welcome and wanted. now i also know some people out there do not like OC's and would love to not involve any but i do plan to involve one but over all this story mostly focuses on current RWBY and other Rooster Teeth characters. yes there will be references to other animated series. So enjoy those small little nods and quotes that will show up here and there though those won't appear till at least chapter 3-4. Enjoy the story and see ya at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

"Sure has been awhile" said a red cloaked woman. She sat in front of a tombstone on a snow covered cliff. The breeze seemed to summon red petals from her cloak, bringing with them the scent of roses. Dead trees behind the woman marked the end of the cliff and the beginning of a monster filled forest.

The woman had a somber look on her normally innocent looking face. Black hair with red highlights peeked out from under her hood. "So, first off... umm... Happy birthday mom!" She spoke with almost forced cheer as she looked at the tomb. Her response was a gust of wind that made her smile. She thought of the wind as her mom's way of making her presence known to her.

"So, I guess I should probably tell you what you missed over the years. After I graduated, me and the gang kinda split up... Weiss left to take care of her family's company; She's really doing something great. She changed the company's whole reputation around. Faunas no longer hate her… for the most part anyways... Sadly, though, I haven't seen her since graduation... I miss my partner... sure she was a little bit of a jerk, but she's changed in a good way, ya know?" The wind howled by in a agreement and the woman smiled brightly "Thanks for agreeing mom".

She then smiled brighter "Oh! and guess who got married! Yang, that's who! I was so happy for her and Blake." Her cheerfulness suddenly spiked as she began to talk about the others in her team. "The wedding was beautiful! Now they even work together! So, a few years ago, Blake started an organization called the 'Faunas Civil Rights Group'. They've been working with Weiss' company to better the lives of Faunas. They're making such a great change in the world!" She had a huge smile on her face. "I wish all of you could have seen it..."

For the first time, she took notice of the other tombstones on the cliff. Unlike the one she spoke to, the others were a bit more recent. The stones that marked the graves were less worn by time. Each one also had a weapon next to it. One to the far right had a Scythe laying in front of it, old and slightly rusted from its time not being kept in shape, It belonged to the cloaked woman's uncle Qrow. Next to his, a similar stone rested. Atop it lay a gauntlet, similar to the Brawlers. The bronze and chrome edges had faded and rusted, having rested longer than Qrow's. It belonged to her father Taiyang Xio Long, his grave buried closely to his wife's. His wife, Summer Rose, had the oldest tombstone there, and next to hers laid the freshest so far. It belonged to Yang's mother, though the tomb stone remained unmarked. Finally, next to that, was a sword that belonged to the only one that no one could quite remember. The sword stood tall, it's white blade buried deep into the snow and the stone below that. Tied around the sword's guard, an orange handkerchief, a white cloak, Qrow's grey cloak, and the tattered remains of a black cloak waved in the breeze. On the ground, surrounding the blade, were the shattered remains of a mask.

Ruby stood and sighed "I miss all of you so much... even you." She looked at the grave of her sister's mother and took a deep breath. A breeze suddenly blew by, pushing down her hood. Her long, waist length hair blew freely and a flurry of snow and rose petals seemed to swirl past her. In the sound of the wind she heard a sweet, melodic laugh full of love. Ruby saw the image of her mom in front of her. She wore her white cloak and had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke "We miss you, too, hon! We're all so proud of you and what you have accomplished. Keep it up!" As quickly as it had happened the flurry disappeared and rose petals began to float down, snow trailing behind them landing around her. Ruby Rose stood stunned, then a smile crossed her lips.

"I love you all, too... I can't wait to see you again." Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and took a soft intake of air. The smell of roses and fresh snow comforted her and made her grin grow. For a moment, she dazed off as memories of being with her family flooded in. She could almost hear her mom's giggling and dad chuckling as Qrow performed another of his antics. Fresh cookies would rest on her mom's favorite dish in the center of the table. She was snapped out of her musings when Zwei, her adorable corgi, suddenly began barking happily at her tugging on her cloak.

"Zweiiiii~ I was having such a nice daydream~" She whined "What's so important anyways?" The sight of a man in a tattered cloak and black faunus ears protruding from his hood answered her question.

"Perhaps an invitation to the Beacon class Reunion?" His voice was eerily familiar. He walked to Ruby and held out a letter. A sharp, toothy grin beamed at her from the shadow of his hood.

Ruby took the invitation and looked at him "D-do I know you?" She leaned in for a closer look.

"I'm a teacher at beacon and have been there for a very long time. You probably saw me in the hallways a few times." He smiled and shrugged before turning to leave "Have a good day, Miss Rose" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the forest.

Ruby shrugged it off and opened her invitation. The Beacon seal was stamped on the front. She pulled out a card and opened it, greeted by a fancy font. In short, the message said that her class would have a reunion at the Beacon ballroom. She smiled at the idea of Weiss and the rest of her old team appearing there.

"C'mon, Zwei! We're going to Vale!" The corgi barked happily in response and jumped around in circles excitedly. He followed Ruby as she headed home, laughing. As she began to disappear from sight, two almost transparent figures appeared. A woman in a white cloak with a warm smile stood at her grave. Behind her stood a blonde man in a black tuxedo, a handsome smile plastered on his face.

"I'm so proud of her" He rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. Smiling, she turned to him, her hood falling down, revealing her beautiful visage as her hair blew in the wind. She looked into his lilac eyes with her silver ones, nodding.

"She's going to do such wondrous things. I can feel it" Summer kissed Taiyang's forehead and in a breeze their figures disappeared into the wind. A calm and bright feeling was left in their wake upon the mountain where their bodies rested peacefully. However, a storm far in the distance showed signs that this peace could only last so long.

* * *

I was concerned with this ending and making Rubes' family all dead for the most part but i thought 'well they are all active hunters ho we never see and i don't want to screw them up so i think i can say they died in a battle with Grimm' and as for Yang's mother well that's a different story. please R&R

thank you for reading and have yourself a very nice day!


	2. CH:2 Negotiations

_**Guess who's back early**_

It's been a long time. Ms, Belladonna."

"Same to you, Taurus"

The soundproofed room was so quiet that the world outside seemed far away. Only four people occupied this room and three pieces of furniture adorned it. On one side of the room, sitting in a simple wooden chair, was Blake Belladonna, head of the Faunas Civil Rights movement. With the help of the newly reformed Schnee Dust Company, or SDC, she had made major advances in earning equal rights for faunas across Remnant. Her outfit was simple, a pair of tuxedo pants and matching overcoat over a fitting buttoned shirt. Her faunas ears remained exposed in their entirety and her hair had been put into a style reminiscent of that of her old professor, Glynda Goodwitch.

Across from her, by a similar chair on the other side of a rectangle table, stood the infamous leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. His red, spiky, gelled back hair glinted softly under the light of the lamps above. His mask hid his eyes from her view, but any emotion needed was easily displayed by his mouth and in his body language. His suit hadn't changed since he first became leader of the White Fang six years ago. He chose to stand. His perfect posture and the way his hands were clutched together behind his back gave him the air of a military general rather than the leader of a faunas rights group. The straight frown and bull horns, however, made him seem more a force of evil than one for the good of others.

"Now then. Are we going to discuss a Treaty or shall we continue to fight?" Blake had a very serious and focused expression plastered on her face.

Adam nodded and, at last, sat in his chair. "So, Miss Belladonna. Would you care to explain exactly why you wanted to orchestrate a meeting here and why you seem to think you have the upper hand on us?"Adam kept his voice monotone, allowing no emotion to be heard.

"The answer to that is very simple, Adam." She motioned for her guard to hand her something. Within seconds, a stunningly voluptuous blonde woman moved from the shadows to Blake's side. She had a cheeky smile on her face and a scroll in her hands. "We have this."

The woman turned on the Scroll and a live news feed began playing. "Today, the Faunas Civil Right's Group of Remnant strikes yet another blow against the terrorist group,White Fang. Just a few moments ago over 200 Schnee Anti-Terrorist squads simultaneously raided multiple White Fang bases. They have arrested a startling number of White Fang terrorist's. It is said that, as we speak, the leader of the Faunas Civil Right's group of Remnant is currently negotiating with the leader of the White Fang in a secure location." She closed the scroll and continued to smirk, her lilac eyes shining with a small hint of pride in her employer/wife, Blake.

"Thank you Yang. Now, Mr Taurus about this negotiations." Blake continued to mask any emotion in her voice. Adam merely sat quietly thinking, his gloved fingers crossed under his chin.

"I believe you have done nothing to use as leverage." Adam simply shrugged "all I'd heard was that a handful of our forces were captured by a horribly racist company working with traitors of the White Fang." He gave a small smirk.

"A handful, you say?" Blake leaned forward slightly, her eyes hardening into a glare. "I believe that we have made more than a small dent in your group of misguided faunas." Blake paused, taking on an apathetic look and tone. "Adam. You know what you are doing is not right."

Adam seemed to tense up at the use of his first name. "Do not pretend you still know who I am, Blake." He stood and smiled lightly, taking note of just how visibly tense Blake and her idiotic wife were. "The Adam you once knew is long gone, Blake." He took long, slow strides towards Blake. "He was weak. Unwilling to do what was necessary... I was a fool to believe peaceful protests would ever do anything for our community. You joined me when we took a more... direct path to equality"

Blake sighed "But, unlike you, I saw what our actions were causing"

"They were causing equality!" he growled. "When we began our path, I saw those who discriminated against us cower from us! They no longer wanted to put us down! Things were getting better!"

Blake stood up "No, they weren't! You never saw what happened to faunas outside of the Fang. What happened to the ones trying to live a normal life. After we caused violence they retaliated against us by harming those who could not defend themselves." Blake glared daggers at Adam. "All we did was make it worse."

"Oh, yes and conspiring with the biggest source of Faunas discrimination is so much better. Friends with a Schnee?" He laughed. "I rather vividly remember you once claiming how if you ever met a Schnee, you would subject them to pain unlike anything they had ever heard of. But now look at you. Letting some Schnee bitch manipulate you into doing her bidding!" Adam Took another step towards Blake. He was now a little too close as Blake's guard grabbed Adam's shoulder and gave him a light shove.

"Little too close there, buster." The woman took a step in front of Blake and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the Adam. "Unless you want to lose a horn, there, I suggest you take a step back"

"Yang, It's okay" Blake gently moved Yang aside, much to the blonde brawler's discontent. "Adam. For the millionth time, Weiss Schnee is completely different from her family."

"Really?" He laughed again. "I doubt it" His laughter was icy and heartless. The sound of it sent chills up everyone's spines. "She only wants to build her company back up. She cares little about your cause." He sighed and turned around, fed up with this apparently pointless conversation. "Blake... Unless you're about to tell me you want to join me again, I suggest you leave. Unlike you, I have no qualms with the idea of separating your head from that delicate neck of yours." Adam left through the door on his side. A light on the other side briefly illuminated the room before the door shut.

Blake sat back down and sighed, slumping her shoulders looking at the floor her ears flattening. Yang looked at her wife and sighed, walking over in front of her and crouching down looking into Blake's defeated eyes. She gently tucked some stray strands of Blake's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Hey, you did your best. Next time. Right now, we should focus on figuring out what that douche is planning to do." Blake nodded and stood up slowly walking out from the door on her half of the room.

* * *

 _ **Please review. Will continue soon i promise**_


	3. Ch:2 Pt:2 Pressure Relief

**AN: Hello there faithful readers. I know this is a short chapter which is rather funny considering next is the longest chapter i have pre-paired for this FanFic. This is very short and was originally cut from the last chapter to make its own but when i realized I had no idea if i could drag this piece out or anything i figured i Could just post it. At the same time i felt the content of this small chapter wouldn't fit perfectly with the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Within a day, things fell apart as Adam showed that they indeed had nothing to trouble him with. His men freed every single faunas terrorist they had captured. It had cost the SDC millions as their best prison was destroyed by the White Fang and any nearby dust mines were looted of all their Dust. Tension climbed upon Blake's poor shoulders as more and more problems broke out with the White Fang across Remnant. More and more heads turned to her and Weiss for an answer. It was just to much pressure to handle.

That was how Blake ended up on a bulkhead to Vale. She looked out the window, staring at the surrounding forest. After a heated discussion with Weiss and Yang, they had agreed she needed to take a small break. What better time than during the class reunion at Beacon? "Do we have to do this, Yang?"

Her wife, who currently had her arms wrapped around Blake's waist and her face buried in the nape of Blake's neck, simply responded "Because you need to take a break for a bit. Besides, they say Ozpin wrote those letters, himself, to each one of us. It would be rude not to accept his invitation back to Beacon. Besides we'll be gone for two days. Three, at the most!" Yang encouraged her.

Blake pondered Yang's words for a few seconds. "... It would be nice to see the gang again.. I suppose you're just excited to see your sister again, aren't you?" The response was immediate

"Of course! It's been years! The first thing i'm going to do when I see Rubes again is give her the biggest bear hug ever! I won't let go, even if she threatens to hit me with Crescent Rose" Proclaimed Yang, holding Blake tightly.

Blake simply laughed at her wife's antics. "Oh, what did I ever do to deserve a beauty like you?" She asked as she turned and kissed Yang's cheek. Yang gave a cheeky smile and pulled Blake into a tighter embrace, beaming happily.

"You kept being you. That's what you did" She giggled and pulled Blake up, kissing her forehead. Yang held Blake gently as her own body relaxed. Her face became softer and more serene. "And never, ever stop being you... Okay, my little kitty cat?" Blake nodded her head in response, unable to really say anything.

Before either could speak again, a hologram appeared in the Bullhead cabin. "Hello. I am Glynda Goodwitch" They both turned their attention to the hologram. "Welcome back to Beacon. In a few minutes you will be touching down on Beacon academy again for the Beacon reunion. This is a very special event and we are happy all of you were able to make it. We will be providing rooms to all of you, but you are free to stay in Vale if you wish. Remember that the current student's are not to be disturbed. Please do not cause any incidents on campus. Feel free to use any of our facilities while you are here. Thank you." The hologram turned off and the Bullhead touched down.

As Blake walked out into the Beacon courtyard, a sense of nostalgia set in. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked. Yang hugged Blake close from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Sure has, kitty cat." She looked up at the tall tower situated at the center of Beacon and, slowly surveyed the campus, smiling. "I really missed this place" She took a deep breath and smiled so brightly it was blinding. "Oooohhhh it's so wonderful to be here again!" she squealed happily.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 3 Features Ruby and gives back story on whats happened over the years for her. Since she is the main character for the most part i was a little more detailed on certain things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and FanFic so far. Please R &R.**


	4. CH:3 Damaged Roses

**AN: To be honest i'm not to sure about this chapter. Specifically the beginning section... I hope you all are okay with it and find my portrayal of 'future' Ruby interesting. Enjoy.**

* * *

"K _eep pressure to stop the blood flow. Don't show concern. Must keep her calm. She needs to stay calm. She has to live. She has so much to live for."_ Ruby repeated to herself as she pressed both hands down on the gash across the woman's thigh. It was deep and possibly reached the bone. She knew it must have cut an artery, there was to much blood for it not to have.

"Ru-Ruby? A-am I dying?" Her voice was horse and weak. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out on the blood stained snow. Bruises and cuts covered her body and her shirt and pants had been ripped up. One hand rested on her stomach, the other held tightly to her dead husband´s hand. It seemed as if she wanted to reach the afterlife hand with her hand in his. "I-it's so cold. Everything is so cold." She coughed, spraying a bit of the blood from her bloodied nose.

"No." Ruby's own voice cracked slightly as she held back her tears. " _If I can jut stabilize her I can carry her the rest of the way to Vale's walls. Why is it still bleeding?! I'm applying Aura and everything!"_ Ruby´s thought were panicked, belying her calm exterior. "You'll be fine Aurora. I promise. You´ll be fine."

"Ruby. Ruby." Aurora called to her, but her voice seemed to be fading. "Ru-Ruby? Ru-Ru-" She choked on more of the blood and grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, look a-at me." And Ruby finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She looked to the dying woman. To her surprise, she looked content. Her face was relaxed and her eyes looked almost happy. She looked so peaceful.

"Ruby.. I-it's okay. I'm not going to ma-make it" She coughed again. "I.. I'm okay with dying." She looked to her dead husband. "I... I want to join him.." She smiled.

She couched up blood, this time from some internal wound, and her vision blurred slightly. "Let me go... I have no-nothing to live for... There's nothing you can do. The w-wound is to severe.. I... I-i won't last a day..." She coughed weakly. It seemed to be getting harder for her to speak.

" _This can't be happening! This must be a nightmare! This can't be real"_ Ruby's eyes teared up as she took pressure off the wound. "B-but I-" The Aurora pressed a hand to her friend's cheek, her soft expression slowly relaxing more and more.

"I-It's okay. Ru-Ruby. Y-you.. You-you've been a go-good frie-frie-friend" Aurora let out a final breath as she closed her eyes smiling contentedly. Her body relaxed and went colder than the snow she laid in.

Ruby didn't know what to do. She heard something behind her but she didn't react. She didn't react as the sound of growling grew louder. She didn't react to the loud roar. Her body jerked forward and red splattered in front of her. Red filled the snow. Red stained everything. Everything was red with blood. All there was was red and then finally darkness claimed it.

-HA-

Ruby jolted upright in bed as she blindly lashed forward with her hunting knife. A slender, small, yet strong hand caught her wrist quickly, the blade barley and inch from the face of her friend. Slowly, Ruby registered her surroundings and took a deep breath. "Damn it, Penny. You know better than to wake me up so suddenly." She said as she blinked in the new light, pulling her hand free to rub the crust from her eyes. She checked herself, hoping that her arm had magically grown back in her sleep. No such luck.

"I am sorry. You seemed uncomfortable again" Penny quietly whispered. "I thought you may be having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you." Penny explained quickly as she backed away, her green eyes glowing in the darkness of the hotel room they where staying in.

"Thank you but I have told you before not to wake me when I get those. They'll wake me on their own." Ruby explained. She reached to the nightstand for the lamp light.

"Penny, would you please get the lights?" her voice was kind, now. Penny nodded and turned on the lamp, illuminating the two twin beds. The one on the opposite side of the stand was empty and a mess from Penny's use. Ruby was sitting up in bed in her Black tank top and a pair of short gym shorts. Her hair was long and reached her midriff. She stored her knife in a pouch she always wore on her right thigh. Her left arm was cut off just above the elbow. She never talked about how she had lost her arm. She hadn't even told her team she had been living with one arm for over two years now.

She always thought it wasn't import that she had a prosthetic. As long as she could fight, what was the concern of her being an amputee. Penny stood by the bed wearing a black nightgown, both hands where behind her back. Her sweet face was concerned.

"Ruby, you should see someone about these dreams. They are becoming more frequent, aren't they?" Penny asked.

"I'm fine, Penny" Ruby sluggishly got out of bed. "How long did I sleep?"

"Approximately four hours." Penny said, holding her concerned gaze as she followed Ruby to the bathroom.

"That's better than what I've gotten these past five days. I think I'm improving." Ruby said. She turned on the bathroom lights, bare feet followed hers across the tile floor to the bathroom mirror.

"Ruby, they're getting worse." Penny said, pointing to Ruby's eyes where dark bags had settled from many lost hours of needed sleep. "You need more sleep." She grabbed the sleeping pills on the bathroom counter. "Are you sure you're actually taking these?"

"For the love of Oum, Penny! I. am. Fine. Okay?" She looked dead into Penny's emerald eyes with her own silver ones. A moment passed and Ruby put on a smile for her worried friend. "I am combat ready, as you used to say." she giggled a little and was pleased to see Penny give a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Penny seemed content with that answer. "Okay. Hurry and take a shower. I'll meet you downstairs. I have something to check on. Meet me in the breakfast lounge." Penny called behind her as she walked out the bathroom door and then out of the hotel room.

Ruby stood still, her shoulders slumping as she gazed down slightly "Thanks, Penny..." Ruby sighed and closed the bathroom door stripping and turning the shower on. She had been traveling with Penny for at least five years now. Remnant had entered into a time of unprecedented peace. The White Fang had gone underground and the ringleader, Cinder, was behind bars with Roman Torchwick. Penny had no reason to stay home and Ruby had always told her to feel free to join her on her adventure's, so she did.

In their time together, Penny had become Ruby's best friend. They had gone through so much together. Ruby remembered how many times she had screwed up before Penny joined her. The scars all over her body where a clear indicator. Her hunting career hadn't been a walk in the park.

Ruby shuddered as the cold water hit her body, shocking her senses awake. She hugged her body with her one arm "That's the stuff" She muttered under her breath as she grabbed a bar of soap and began to lather her body, idly tracing the scars and recounting how she had received them. Sighing, she traced the scar that reached from her sternum and traveled all the way down to just a few inches from her naval. She had received it from a mantis-like grimm when escorting a group of faunus refugees. Her aura had been absolutely exhausted at that point and was unable to heal the wound.

She continued onward to her back, wincing as she came across the puncture scars on her back that had a matching set on her stomach. Had those claws been closer together, it would have severed her spine and no amount of medical help could of fixed her then. She remembered very well how she had gotten those. Having just woken from a nightmare about them, the memory seemed fresh. She continued further to her legs a group of scars adorned the insides of her thighs. That story was embarrassing more than anything. She had jumped over a charging boarbatusk doing a full split as she did so. However, the jump hadn't been fast enough and she had cut the inside of her thighs up. She was thankful she had no lover who would ever see the scars. Then she had a few miscellaneous battle scars that had just never been healed by her Aura for some reason.

She finished lathering most of her body and let the water rinse the soap off. She stood in the water for a while, soaking in the cold. She had grown fond of the cold water. Years of being forced to cuddle with the cold heiress on team building trips had caused her to grow used to it. The cold reminded her of her team. The only warmth she was comfortable with was the warmth provided by her cloak and Yang. She turned the water off and stepped out, drying her body and sighing softly.

Ruby missed her team more than anything else in the world. If she was honest, she would probably trade her other arm just to be able to go back to her days as a student in Beacon. She missed the team work. She missed team JNPR. She missed the innocence. She wished she could go back to the days when she truly believed that fairy tales would all end well if she tried hard enough. Back to the days when she had a team of friends at her side at all times. Sure, Penny made a good companion and could do the work of 20 huntsman, but it just didn't feel the same.

She pulled herself from her musings and finished drying her body. On the counter was a large, black box that bore her crest. She opened it. Inside were three items, Surrounded by padding on the top layer where two prosthetic limbs. One looked completely human and matched her skin tone. It had four screw looking items at the opening in the top shoulder piece of it. The other looked like a scaled gauntlet, reaching the shoulder combined with a military piece of hardware.

She grabbed the more realistic looking arm prosthetic, taking it out of the padded hollow made for it. A small screen was under it with a percentage showing how much dust remained in it. To Ruby's pleasure, it was at one hundred percent capacity. "Great. Now, let's see" She equipped the limb, fitting it over her arm. The shoulder piece lightly burned her collar bone as it fused with the skin. A chill went through her, followed by a tingling sensation as her body became aware of the feeling of being whole again. The arm had receptors in it that sent and received signals from her nervous systems. With this, Ruby could almost pretend she had never lost her arm at all. The purpose of running on dust, as well as aura, was that the dust in the limb acted as a nervous system spread throughout the whole arm allowing the wearer to feel as if it were their true arm. This also allowed the user to command certain elemental attacks making, it popular among hunters who had lost limbs to grimm in their time.

She allowed her self to get used to the feeling. Although it was good, she could say for a fact that there was still a slight difference between the actual feelings you could receive from a real limb and this high tech little beauty. She took her time getting dressed since she was not in a rush for anything. She stepped out of the bathroom, her hair draped over her shoulder as she brushed the red highlighted locks. She put on a black tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. Grabbing her scroll and a medium sized red bundle of cloth, she finishing brushing and stepped out of the hotel room, putting her hair into a ponytail, to join Penny downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **AN: What do you think? Sadly if you don't like Ruby's story line that i will reveal more of in the course of the story i'm not changing it. So either give it a chance stay on the ride to see where this story is going. At the moment i'm kind of doing the introduction chapters. Next is Weiss and then we'll start to get to the more interesting area's. I am very bad at introductions. So if this isn't to great i apologize but trust me once i get further into it i'm sure you will see some more improvement.**

 **Please give me your thoughts. Feel free to follow this story if your interested in where this story is going. Favorite if you have faith that this story has potential. Review if you want to leave suggestions. Thank you for your time my friends. Be safe.**


	5. ALERT

**-NOTICE-**

 **Small break in progress. This story will continue eventually so don't unfollow i will be back. until then though i plan on commencing some smaller projects mostly one shots and small stories based off other things i type in my free time. Feel free to keep an eye out for new work from me. It won't be as good grammar wise and spelling wise when compared to this story so my apologies in advance. Have a wonderful time and may your endeavors in life go well. And as December begins i know most people will be celebrating a holiday of some sorts so no matter what it is you celebrate i hope it goes well for you. Bye guys!**

 **(PS: Story "Snow flurry" is Canon to this story but not necessary to read so feel free to ignore if you wish. Its just another story to pass the time by during my break from this one. My beta reader/Editor is taking a break from it so grammar and stuff may not be to par. Plus its kinda rushed since i have to basically right a chapter a day for it soooo... Yeah you decide if you want to read it or not)**


End file.
